


You'll be okay

by jisungpark



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Drinking, Established Relationship, Excessive use of pet names, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, seonghwa is kinda clueless, yeosang is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungpark/pseuds/jisungpark
Summary: Yeosang has had a bad day and ends up going to a party where things are a bit too much for him to handle.OrYeosang has an anxiety attack at a party and Seonghwa helps him out.





	You'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so feedback would be cool, but I love seongsang so much. Hope you enjoy!

Seonghwa and Yeosang were at Wooyoung’s party. The party that Wooyoung told them about weeks ago, and they were both ecstatic to finally see his new house. Not to mention they both loved to party. 

But Yeosang hadn’t had the best day. He slept through his alarm and was late for work. His co-worker, Jiwoo, didn’t do shit, so Yeosang ended up doing double the work. It rained on the way home and Yeosang didn’t have his umbrella, so he got wet walking to the subway. And he was so, so, tired, he just wanted to go home and curl up with Seonghwa in bed. 

Yeosang could feel his anxiety slowly getting worse and worse. The knot in his chest tightening more and more each hour. Seonghwa was familiar with his boyfriends anxiety, but because both of them had been so excited about today he wasn’t paying attention to Yeosang’s behavior. 

Now Yeosang didn’t want to disappoint his boyfriend, he just seemed so happy, and Yeosang wasn’t one to voice his complaints in the first place. So, Yeosang got ready for the party without showing his dissatisfaction. 

When the pair arrived at Wooyoung’s new house, they got out of their car and laced their fingers together. Once they entered the house, Wooyoung greeted them and offered to give them a tour, which they both agreed to. Yeosang was feeling worse and worse by the minute.

 

Seonghwa was on the couch drinking a beer, he wasn’t drunk, he still had to drive home tonight. Yeosang was next to him, their thighs pressed together. Yeosang wasn’t drinking, which Seonghwa found odd but decided not to bring it up. 

Yeosang wanted to cry. There were so many people and it was so loud. The guy next to him kept bumping into his shoulder. Everything was so overwhelming and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. His breathes were starting to to get deeper, slightly more erratic. It’s an hour later when the knot in his chest becomes painful. His hands have a slight tremble to them.

“Are you okay?” Seonghwa asks bringing his hand up to wrap around Yeosang’s shoulder.

“I’m fine,” Yeosang replies, “just a bit tried.” He mumbles.

“Are you sure?”

Yeosang nods, he leans his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder and closes his eyes. Seonghwa glances at his boyfriend worriedly. 

It’s thirty minutes later when the couple next to Seonghwa and Yeosang start getting a little too rowdy for Yeosang’s liking. He tenses and he can feel Seonghwa’s arm tighten around him. Seonghwa and stopped drinking awhile ago. Probably when he noticed Yeosang was acting off. 

The girl started climbing on top of her boyfriend (assuming they were dating) their lips locked, her tongue down his throat. They were both moaning and quite frankly, it was hard to watch. The man had slowly started leaning back, and soon enough all his weight was on Yeosang. And that was the last straw.

Yeosang jumped up off the couch, out of Seonghwa’s protective hold. His hands shaking as they reach up to cover his face and run through his hair.

“Sangie-” Seonghwa starts.

“I’m sorry, can we go? Can we please go?”

“Oh, baby.” Seonghwa stands up, his arms immediately winding around Yeosang’s smaller frame. “Why didn’t you tell me it was getting this bad?” He whispers.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, you’re okay, you’re just fine, baby.” Seonghwa kisses his temple.

Keeping Yeosang as close to him as possible, Seonghwa started leading them both out of the house. Weaving through everyone was a struggle, especially since Yeosang was already worked up. He didn’t want to upset him more.

Seonghwa spotted Wooyoung across the room. Lifting his hand off the back of Yeosang’s head giving him a slight wave to let him know they were heading out. When they finally got outside, Yeosang let out a sob of relief. Seonghwa just held him tighter. 

There was no one outside so they didn’t have to worry about prying eyes. Seonghwa sat down on the front steps, dragging Yeosang onto his lap. His sobs dying down as he pressed his face into the junction of Seonghwa’s neck.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were feeling bad, baby?” Seonghwa asks, pressing his nose to Yeosang’s temple.

“You were excited to go, and I didn’t want you to be disappointed.” Yeosang sniffled. 

“Sangie, I wouldn’t have been disappointed, baby.” Seonghwa jostles his slightly in his lap, “I just wants what’s best for you.” 

The knot in Yeosang’s chest has subsided, but he’s still a bit overwhelmed. He tries his best to smile up at Seonghwa, “Okay,” he responds, “I’m sorry, can we go home please?” 

“Of course, baby.” 

Yeosang gets off Seonghwa’s lap, and holds his hand out for Seonghwa. The walk to their car holding hands in silence. On the drive back to their place, Seonghwa’s hand never left Yeosang’s thigh until they got home to their shared apartment. 

“Do you want to go to bed?” Seonghwa asks when they get inside. It wasn’t too late, only 11:45. Yeosang nods hanging up his coat. They walk to their bedroom, and change into more comfortable clothes. Removing their skinny jeans in favor of sweat pants. Yeosang walks to the bed, he pulls back the covers and rolls over to the wall. Seonghwa joining shortly after. He opens his arms and Yeosang crawls into his embrace, putting his head on Seonghwa’s chest and tangling their legs together. 

“Goodnight, baby. I love you so much.” Seonghwa whispers.

“Goodnight, I love you more.” Yeosang responds, pressing a kiss to Seonghwa’s clothed chest.

And with that they fall asleep. Holding each other and never letting go.


End file.
